One Day
by nOu.54
Summary: Ketika Eren mewujudkan mimpinya keluar dinding, dan memperoleh kebebasannya. Apa yang harus dikorbankanya dalam mencapai mimpinya itu? Kenyataannya setelah bertahun-tahun dia tak mau kehilanganya. Melepas orang yang paling dicintainya. Canon, oneshot, RnR.


Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Pairing : Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger

Warning : Canon. Nikmati cerita apa adanya!

Sekali lagi untuk EreMika Shiper dan para reviewer. Have Fun..

* * *

One Day

~Ketika Aku Kehilangan~

Pemuda itu melihatnya, hamparan biru laut yang begitu luas yang ada didepannya saat ini. Inilah mimpinya, mimpi mereka, dia dan sahabatnya Armin, dan juga gadis kecil yang selalu menemaninya, Mikasa. Mimpi untuk melihat hamparan samudra yang ada diluar dinding. Mimpi mereka dan juga mimpi dari semua umat manusia yang ada di dinding.

Bau garam merasuk di indra penciumannya, gulungan ombak seakan memangilnya. Semua sempurna, namun semua yang didapatkan sekarang sebanding apa yang dikorbankan pemuda itu saat ini.

"_Aku ingin keluar dinding!" Ujar bocah itu semangat, menunjukan buku yang tadi siang dipinjamnya dari sahabat pirangnya, Armin Arlert. Bocah itu membuka buku itu dan menunjukannya kearah saudara adopsinya. "Lihatlah!" tunjuknya, didalam buku itu terlihat gambar dinding-dinding yang mereka kenali sebagai tempat tinggal mereka dan terdapat pula gambar-gamar yang tak mereka kenali. Suatu kehidupan yang ada diluar dinding._

"_Eren! Kau bisa dipenjara karena memiliki ini!" pekik Mikasa._

"_Tenanglah Mikasa. Aku akan menunjukan hal yang menakjubkan. Mendekatlah."_

_Mikasa, gadis itu mendekat. Duduk disamping Eren yang dengan semangat menceritakan kehidupan yang ada diluar dinding. "Bukankah diluar ada banyak titan Eren. Kau akan mati konyol jika keluar sendirian. Ibu akan melarangmu!"_

"_Diamlah Mikasa, asal kau tahu! suatu saat nanti, aku akan menjadi pasukan pengintai dan akan keluar dinding."_

"_Aku akan bicara dengan ibu!" Mikasa berdiri dari duduknya. Pergi melangkah ingin mengadukan keputusan gila kakaknya kepada sang ibu. _

_Tak membiarkan hal bodoh itu dilakukan Mikasa, Eren menarik paska tangan gadis itu. Mikasa terjatuh tepat dipangkuan Eren. Memeluk Mikasa erat, Eren mencoba menahan Mikasa agar tak kabur darinya. "Dengar Mikasa. Kita akan kesana bersama-sama! Kau dan aku, juga Armin."_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Dengarkan! Kata Armin, disana ada daratan yang luas dan juga laut yang segitu luas sampai kau tak tahu ujungnya. Kita akan hidup disana, membangun rumah yang indah dan hidup berbahagia."_

"_Laut?"_

"_Iya, air yang rasanya asin!" ujarnya penuh semangat, menyadari ketertarikan yang ditujukan Mikasa kepadanya._

Pemuda itu meringis, sekali lagi mengingat kenangan yang mempertontonkan gambaran kecil kebersamaannya dengan gadis yang ada di gendongnya saat ini. Matanya memanas, mencoba mengingat kembali peristiwa-peristiwa bersama sang gadis.

"_Mikasa."_

"_Hn."_

"_Saat kau mendengar kabar kematianku dulu. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu?" sang gadis menatap pemuda itu lembut, menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sangat jarang ditampilkan pada orang lain, gadis itu membelai wajah pemuda itu lembut._

"_Apa yang ingin kau dengar?"_

_Menangkap tangan sang gadis, pemuda itu meletakan tangan gadis itu ke dada. "Semuanya yang kau rasakan."_

"_Saat itu duniaku seolah hancur untuk kedua kalinya. Melihat Armin yang kacau dan membayangkan kau tak ada disampingku lagi, aku takut. Tapi jika aku tetap diam dan tak melawan, aku akan mati."_

"_Kau takut mati? Kenapa Mikasa? Bukankah kau ingin selalu bersamaku?"_

_Gadis itu tersenyum, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu saudara adopsinya, Mikasa memejamkan mata. "Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya merasa sendiri Eren, ini sangat menyakitkan. Tanpamu aku tak akan bisa, namun jika aku mati, ini lebih menyakitkan lagi."_

_Jeda, dan Eren pemuda itu semakin bingung dengan jawaban saudarinya. _

"_Kau tahu Eren, jika aku mati. Aku tak akan mengingat apapun, dan aku tak bisa lagi mengingatmu. Aku tak mau, jika harus melupakanmu, Eren." Pemuda itu tersenyum, memeluk tubuh saudarinya erat, pemuda itu menikmati setiap sentuhan diantara mereka. _

"_Begitu juga denganku Mikasa, aku juga takut melupakanmu. Jadi kita tak akan mati bukan?"_

Teringat pula pemuda itu akan penculikan Reiner terhadapnya. Yang lebih menyedihkan, dia harus kehilangan satu orang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai anggota keluarga. Hannes, pria yang selalu baik padanya, penyelamatnya. Tapi dia juga bersyukur dengan adanya penculikan itu, paling tidak dia menyadari sesuatu yang tak pernah dikiranya penting dalam hidupnya.

Mikasa.

Gadis itu, gadis oriental yang ditemuinya saat mereka masih bocah. Gadis itu, yang pernah ditolong nyawanya. Gadis itu, yang selalu di dekatnya tanpa di inginkanya. Gadis itu, gadis yang tumbuh bersamanya, yang selalu mengkhwatirkanya, yang merecokinya, yang selalu membuatnya mendidih atas tindakannya. Dan gadis itu, gadis yang diam-diam di cintanya. Gadis itu, Mikasanya.

"_Eren, dengarkan aku! Ada hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Kata Mikasa tak berdaya menghadapi kumpulan titan yang begitu mengerikan. _

"_Terimakasih, karena kau mau selalu bersamaku. Terimakasih, karena sudah mengajariku bagaimana cara untuk hidup. Terimakasih, telah membalutkan syal ini kepadaku."_

_Pemuda itu terdiam, dia tak mau harus seperti ini. menghapus air matanya, dia bangun. Dan menatap sengit gadisnya itu._

"_Jika hanya hal seperti itu. aku bisa membalutkannya sebanyak apapun yang kau inginkan." Melihat sekelilingnya pemuda itu meradang, apalagi saat melihat gadis yang dikasihinya tak berdaya sedikitpun. "Mulai dari sekarang kita akan terus bersama."janjinya pada gadis itu._

Itu janjinya pada saat itu. Ketika dia Eren, belum siap untuk kehilangannya. Gadis itu, saudaranya, orang yang dicintainya meratap penuh putus asa. Tak bisa dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya Eren berjuang, dengan tak sengaja memangil titan-titan lain untuk membantunya. Saat itu juga Eren mengetahui kekuatannya, dan kenapa Eren begitu diinginkan oleh orang-orang yang haus akan kekuasaan.

Namun, itu sudah berlalu. Kini kebebasan sudah di ujung mata. Tak ada lagi titan tak ada lagi pihak-pihak yang memperdulikan kekuasaan, yang ada hanya kumpulan orang-orang yang menginginkan kebebasan.

"_Eren."_

"_Hn."_

"_Jika nanti perang telah usai. Maukah kau hidup denganku?"_

_Menatap gadis yang dicintainya itu lekat-lekat, Eren tersenyum. _

"_Tapi bukan sebagai saudara, melainkan sebagai seorang wanita dan laki-laki. Hanya kita, ditempat yang jauh. Tak ada 3Dmanuver, tak ada pedang dan tak ada militer. Hanya ada kita dan anak-anak kita." Ujarnya, wajahnya memerah padam. Membelai wajah yang ada didepannya Eren menganguk, mengiyakan._

"_Iya Mikasa, hanya ada kita dan anak-anak kita."_

Pemuda itu tersenyum mengingat kembali kenangan itu. meneteskan air matanya, pemuda itu menatap lagi gadis yang ada di gendongannya.

"Mikasa, bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai."

"Eren."

Suara yang dikenalnya sebagai teman kecilnya memangilnya lirih. Menepuk bahunya penuh kesabaran, ditundukkannya wajah manis nan rupawan miliknya.

"Relakan Mikasa. Biarkan dia tenang Eren. Seperti kapten Levi dan yang lainnya."

Sekali lagi pemuda itu melihatnya, gadis yang dia gendong saat ini, yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Yang diingatnya dulu Mikasa tak sepucat ini, Mikasa tak serapuh ini dan Mikasa tak mungkin pergi meninggalkannya. Terisak lagi, pemuda itu menyalahkan ketidak mampuannya dalam menjaga calon istri masa depannya itu.

Gara-gara kecerobohan yang dilakukannya, Mikasa yang harus menjadi korban. Demi laki-laki yang dicintai, Mikasa rela menjadi penganti sasaran timah panas yang ditembakkan musuh padanya.

Eren masih mengingatnya, Mikasa yang tiba-tiba ada didepannya mengucapkan kata maaf dan tak berdaya. Peluru itu begitu cepat melejit menembus jantung Mikasa, menembus lengan kiri Eren.

_Mikasa terjatuh, dibawanya gadis itu kepelukkan Eren. "Bertahanlah Mikasa!"ujar Eren sambil menutup luka yang persis ada di dada kiri Mikasa. _

_Mikasa menahan tangan Eren. Dibawanya tangan itu ke wajahnya. "Hangat." Ujar Mikasa."Eren," dia tersenyum "berjanjilah satu hal kepadaku. Kau akan bertahan Eren. Tempatmu mati bukan disini, bukan hari ini. Tapi ditempat tidur yang hangat, dikelilingin anak dan cucu-cucumu. Kau masih ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Berjanjilah Eren, tetaplah bertahan dan selamatkan umat manusia." _

Masih jelas di telinganya kata terakhir Mikasa untuknya, harapan bisa hidup lama dan bahagia. Apa mampu dia bisa hidup tanpa Mikasa? Apa mampu dia mencintai gadis lain sebesar dia mencintai Mikasanya.

Mencium sekilas bibir itu, Eren membawa tubuh tak berdaya Mikasa lebih jauh ketengah laut. Menaruhnya kedalam air laut yang dingin dan membiarkan tubuh itu masuk dan terbawa ombak bersama jasad prajurit lainnya.

"Selamat tinggal gadis ku, selamat jalan cintaku. Aku akan hidup dan terus mengingatmu." Ujar Eren, pemuda itu menghapus air matanya, menengok kembali kebelakang dilihatnya beberapa prajurit yang sudah meninggalkannya.

"Ayo Armin, pekerjaan kita belum selesai." Ujarnya. "Ada janji yang harus aku tepati." Lanjutnya lagi melangkah, berkumpul bersama prajurit lain. Menghadap komandan Erwin yang telah menunggu untuk mempersiapakan strategi selanjutnya.

Tak menoleh kebelakang pemuda itu menahan sesak di dada.

Inilah yang kau takutkan Mikasa. Ketakutan kehilanganku, sekarang aku merasakannya, sepi tanpamu. Mikasaku, aku mencintaimu.

Fin

Menatap lagi gulungan ombak besar yang setia mendekatinya. Kini pemuda yang dikenal sebagai pahlawan ini nampak tak segagah dulu. Eren Jaeger namanya, pria yang kini sudah tak muda lagi, pria yang kini sudah ditumbuhi uban di rambutnya, dan garis-garis halus yang nampak diwajahnya.

Dia masih setia, mengabdikan diri di militer. Menjadi salah satu komandan dan juga legenda. Siapa yang tak tahu Eren Jaeger, bocah titan yang menyelamatkan dunia.

Tersenyum kala kenangan bersama orang-orang yang dicintainya berputar di otaknya. Ibu, ayah dan juga gadis itu. Mikasanya.

"Kakek.."

Seorang bocah laki-laki menghampirinya, warna manik birunya bergerak gelisah. Takut jika bocah itu kena marah sang kakek.

"Ibu mengundang kakek kerumah. Semuanya anggota keluarga berkumpul, merayakan lahirnya adik baruku. Kakek datang ya." Pinta bocah itu.

"Baiklah, Jean junior. Bilang pada ibumu, kakek akan datang."

"Yes, kalau begitu. Kakek jangan lama-lama di pantai, nanti kakek sakit lagi." ujar bocah itu bahagia. Eren hanya menganguk mengiyakan.

Menatap laut yang kini tak biru lagi, pria paruh baya itu mendekat. Semburat kemerahan nampak dikejauhan, menandakan matahari sore ingin meninggalkan jejaknya. Berjongkok pria tua itu menyentuh pasir, membelainya lembut dan mengambilnya.

"Mikasa." Ujarnya lirih, berbicara pada pasir putih.

"Apakah kau mendengarku. Lihatlah aku tak sendiri, ada mereka disekelilingku, anak-anakku dan juga cucu-cucuku. Mereka menemaniku."

"Mikasa."

"Saat ini dan nanti, aku tetap seperti dulu. Sangat dan sangat mencintaimu, tak berubah. Kau tak tergantikan." Ujarnya air mata kini meleleh turun ke pipi yang penuh keriput itu. Sudah lebih dari lima puluh tahun dia bertahan, dan sudah lebih dari lima puluh tahun dia mengingatnya. Sosok gadis cantik yang selalu menemani hidupnya dulu. Yang kini melebur bersama pasir dan lautan yang dicintainya.

Akhir yang tragis dalam hidupnya mengenal gadis cantik itu, namun sekali lagi Eren tak pernah menyesalinya. Ketika dia memutuskan untuk menolong gadis kecil yang disekap di rumah tepi hutan, keputusan untuk membawanya pulang, dan keputusan untuk mencintainya seumur hidupnya.

Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasanya.

OWARI


End file.
